


Nightmare

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [44]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: Just a reaction poem to The Spider and the Ghost of the Fly by Vachel Lindsay. "and I recalled the last memory of the raven eating my heart, and I felt so cold." Please R&R!





	

**Nightmare**

Once I was a butterfly,

that swirl in the air,

till a raven saw me,

a wise raven,

that ate my wings and boasted

the truth,

and taught a lesson to her hatchlings,

She ripped me in half,

and I recalled

the last memory of

the raven eating my heart,

and I felt so cold.


End file.
